lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-96.52.85.31-20190128024235/@comment-24.115.246.196-20190130175611
Honestly, everyone keeps going on about Fitz's anger issues. And yeah, he took it too far in Flashback. And it's hard to imagine his point of view sometimes, but i feel really bad for him. Remember that Alvar was someone Fitz cared about. A lot. He was the older brother, the one you could get annoyed at and it would be okay, because he loved you and you loved him back. Alvar was a part of his family, part of the world that Fitz had lived in all his life. Alvar's betrayal isn't as black and white as it seems. Alvar leaving is more than him betraying his family--it represents everything that Fitz knew, everything that had made his life so amazing falling to pieces. This rebel group is coming and destroying his home. They kidnapped and hurt the people he loved. And one of the people he loves is with them? It hurts--it hurts a lot. And while Keefe's mother had never been totally kind to him, Fitz's older brother was family, and he loved him. Alvar leaving meant the stares, the whispers, the shame building in his chest for something he didn't do. Fitz was never a part of this, and yet he's the one being punished inside for it. His parents, his sister, they're all being gazed at with disapproval like it was their fault. But it wasn't. It really wasn't. And before this, everything had been happening to someone else. It didn't fully register until he saw his brother disappear with the Neverseen, and it just comes crashing. And now he's back? And he's...normal again. This is what Fitz wanted. All he wants is his brother back, even if he doesn't realize it. Alvar hurt him. People talk about Keefe's walls? Fitz doesn't want to get hurt like that again, see his family get hurt like that again. And some distant and hidden part of him hopes Alvar is really back, some part of him that his mind can't get to, can't crush. So when Alvar turns out to be exactly what Fitz says...that small part of him, the one that had been holding on? It lets go. I think Fitz trying to hurt his brother isn't just anger. It's guilt as well. Guilt that he doesn't know what to do with, or how to handle it or why it's still there after all this time. He knows that none of this would've happened if he'd noticed what his brother was up to. And the source of all this guilt, all this shame is right in front of him....what else do you expect him to do? He's trying to make his mistakes right, fix the mistakes he thinks he made. Yes. He almost killed his brother. He did, and that's a fact. But Sophie brought him out of it, right? He needs Sophie. He does. Simple fact. At this moment, Fitz needs Sophie, because of what he's going through, and what she's been through. What if this entire series was from Fitz's point of view, and it was between Sophie and Linh instead of Fitz and Keefe? We wouldn't think of who would make Sophie the happiest--just Fitz, because that's who's life we're living. What happens if Fitz doesn't find anyone else? Sophie was the only one keeping him from doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. Backyard Windchimes